Picture Perfect
by lemony.club
Summary: They say a picture worth a thousand words. If that is the case, how many words do a picture containing a breathing living world worth? This is a story about a young boy, his camera, and his goal to capture the most perfect picture the Wizarding World had ever seen. Will he succeed in his quest? Was there such a thing as a picture everyone would die for? M-Rated!


**Picture Perfect**

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to the respective owners.

 **Plot Summary:**

They say a picture worth a thousand words. If that is the case, how many words do a picture containing a breathing living world worth? This is a story about a young boy, his camera, and his goal to capture the most perfect picture the Wizarding World had ever seen. Will he succeed in his quest? Was there such a thing as a picture everyone would die for? M-Rated!

 **M-Rated:** This story is mainly smut, and might contain unedited sexy times.

 **=[Picture Perfect]=  
Prologue**

"You said your name is Colin?" A blond-haired young man asked. His eyes were bright blue, glimmering even in the darkest corner of the small, cozy store. He was standing behind a glass counter with many strange silver and gold ornaments and accessories housed within. Resting on top of the counter close to the wall was a small red and orange fox. It had nine fluffy tails curled around its body. It was sleeping peacefully from the snoring sound.

"Yes sir," I responded and nodded politely.

"No need to call me sir, Colin," the man said. "Just call me Naruto. And this sleepy head here is Kurama, but you can call it lazy ass furball if you want."

Kurama snorted and opened one of its eyes. That eye focused on me, and I swear I could see boundless abyss dwelling within the slit. "Call me that and I'll roast you, squishy wizard."

Hearing its deep voice, I swallowed hard. I might have made a mistake of entering this strange shop with a blank sign hanging overhead. It was odd to see such a store in an alleyway no one seemed to pay any attention to. So out of curiosity, I checked it out, hoping to see interesting things. The store was a really cool place. Outside, it looked empty and vacant through the windows. Inside, the store was filled to the brim with all kinds of items! There was no door to enter either. I could just walk through the wall!

"Don't mind him, Colin. He's just cranky without his daily shoot up that's all," Naruto assured.

Kurama snorted and closed its eyes, returning to sleeping. I didn't understand what he meant by shoot up. Was it some kind of injection? His name sounded like a Japanese name instead of British. Yet, from his blond hair and eyes color, he obviously wasn't from Japan. I heard there were Wizards and Witches everywhere on Earth. It was simply amazing to know that fact.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Naruto said. "And once you finish checking me out, what can I do for you, little wizard."

I took a long moment to understand what he meant by swing. These weird terms he said were strange, but they could be could be his quirks. Instead of thinking too much on them, I looked around the room, somewhat bewildered. The place appeared to be an item shop or a general magic store since there were all kinds of goods, ranging from strange glowing potions to swords and shields hanging along the walls.

"Have you chosen your wand yet?" Naruto asked, garnering my attention. "I think you use wand to cast magic, right? It has been a while since we returned here. And we got into the wrong time too. Oh well."

"Yes, I have," I replied and showed him my backpack. Getting a wand was the first thing I needed to do in order to attend Hogwarts. Getting books was the second thing to attend classes. Both cost quite a bit of money – gold.

"I wonder why they're still use shitty wand to cast shitty fireworks," Kurama muttered and yawn. "Harry didn't need to."

"Harry?" I called out. Excitement rose to my chest. I had heard of him. "Do you know Harry Potter – the boy who lived?"

"Yes, we know Harry Potter," Naruto answered. "Just not the one you're referring to, at least not until like a few eons later." He looked at me and chuckled. "I suppose you're looking for a camera?"

"Huh?" I uttered, surprised. I was in fact looking for a camera. I wanted to take as much photo of the wizarding world and my new schools to show my parents. They couldn't go themselves. "How do you know that?"

"I know how this story goes," he responded. That answer confused me. What did he mean by story?

"What do you mean, Naruto?" I asked.

"It's not fun if I tell you. You should figure it out yourself, Colin," Naruto said and looked towards one of the shelves along the wall near the window. He raised his right hand at it and a small square box sitting at the top shelve flew towards him, passing me by. He caught the box and placed it on the glass counter in one swift motion.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I called out. He didn't use any wand or incanted anything, at least I didn't see him did any of those.

"Silence casting and wandless techniques," Kurama mumbled. "You lots should able to do at least that much if you called yourself wizards and witches."

"Isn't that impossible?" I questioned.

"No such thing is impossible, Colin. And when you become a powerful and renounced wizard, you don't really need to use wand," Naruto responded. "Most wands are just there to channel, focus and direct your magic, and you really don't need to say anything when casting a spell. As long as you know what you're doing, chanting your spell and letting your opponent know in advance will get you killed."

Naruto gave me a smile as I took all of that in. "You will learn all that at school – probably. Anyway, I got the perfect camera for you. It's an Argus C3 Matchmatic redesigned to run on nightmare fuel instead of battery."

"Nightmare… fuel?" I questioned. That sounded very evil, and I didn't want to know what it actually was.

"Oops, wrong box," Naruto responded and put back the camera. He looked around the room and arched a brow. "Hey, Kurama, where is the camera that uses magic as power source? I'm sure we hadn't sold one before."

"Hmmm…? You broke it," Kurama replied and opened its eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"Ah…?" Naruto chuckled. He looked at me. "Sorry about that. I got bored of sitting around sometimes."

"That's okay, I can buy one in another shop," I said. He was being weird, really weird. "I think my dad is calling me."

"Not yet, soon," Naruto said and closed the box. He then pushed the box onto me. "Here you go, little wizard. Have fun."

"Huh?" I uttered and looked at the box between my hands.

"You cannot enter this store unless your fate is aligned with the stars," Naruto said, "and therefore, you shouldn't leave empty handed. I kind of broke the camera that you supposed to take with you, but this one might be interesting as well. With it in your hands, maybe a different path will be opened for you. It really is up to you."

"But –

"I think your dad is calling you," Naruto said and tilted his head towards the window. I followed his gaze and found my dad entered view. He was looking about for me with my little brother, Dennis. Dennis was two years younger than me.

"How much do I owe you, Naruto?" I asked.

"Seven billions galleons," Kurama said. "We will take in installments, body parts or favors."

"I don't think you have that much galleons on you, Colin," Naruto said calmly while my jaw slackened at the amount. He didn't appear to be joking either. The camera couldn't be worth that much, could it? It didn't seem to be.

"How about you take the perfect picture and show me," Naruto added. "That kind of picture is priceless, and would cover the cost."

I pondered what constituted a perfect picture in his eyes. Everyone had a perfect picture in their mind if I understood correctly. My dad for example considered our family portrait was the perfect picture.

"Family portraits might be nice. Show me a picture of your family when we meet again and I shall see if it is truly the perfect picture," Naruto said, seemingly reading my mind. "And yes, I can read your mind, little wizard."

My jaw dropped. Something flew inside, causing me to close it. It was sweet.

"Just a candy," Naruto said and popped one into his mouth. "Unless you have something else to do here, you should run along, little wizard. Your dad might think you have been kidnaped."

With that, I headed out of the store and greeted my father. When he asked where I was, I pointed at the emptied store. I tried to head back inside to show him, but the wall was now solid. It didn't let me in.

"Magic," my father said, believing in my story nonetheless. He had seen quite a bit in this place. "Come, son. We should be heading home before your mother becomes worried."

"Yes, dad," I said and nodded and followed my father. I looked back the strange store and found Naruto was looking at me from the window. I could see inside from outside! He smiled and waved at me before taking in another candy. I waved back at the strangest wizard I had ever seen.

 **– Capture Curse –**

"You gave a weapon of mass destruction to a little kid?" Kurama asked.

Naruto chewed for a bit before shrugging. "Don't put it that way, fur ball. If Colin can figure out the true power of the camera then I'm sure he would use it wisely for the good of the world. If not… well, we will see about that, shall we? Anyway, I think we worked enough for today. Let's go fishing."

"You mean for girls?" Kurama questioned.

"Is there another kind of fish?" Naruto said. "Also, these aren't candies, aren't they?"

"No," Kurama responded. "They make you grows bigger where it mattered most."

"So I gave him performance pills?" Naruto chuckled.

"Essentially," Kurama said. "It won't take effect anytime soon anyway."

"Hmmm… well, he's old enough for those things anyway," Naruto said and popped another pill. To him, they were nothing more but sweet candies.

 **– Capture Curse –**

"Remember to take care of yourself while you're staying there, okay, honey?"

"I will, mum," I responded and gave her a hug. My dad rubbed me on the head and helped me carried my luggage onto the train while its whistle sounded. Everywhere there were parents sending off their kids around my age to Hogwarts. "Thanks dad. I will send you a lot of photos!"

"Be sure you do, son," dad called out. He picked up my little brother over his head. Dennis waved to me with a bright smile. "If anything bad happen, just come home, okay?"

"Yes, dad, I will," I shouted back and searched for a vacant seat in one of the many cabins.

"Can I seat here?" I asked when I found a cabin with only two others; a boy and a girl.

"Y-yes," the girl was startled by my entrance while the boy gave me a nod.

"My name is Colin, Colin Creevey," I introduced myself once I made myself comfortable.

"Nigel Wolpert," the boy greeted. "And she's Pandora Box."

"Huh?" I looked at her with my eyes wide. Her name couldn't be called Pandora's Box.

"Just kidding," Nigel snickered. "She's Penny Andora. I just call her Pandora."

"It's nice to meet you, Colin," Penny said and shook my hand. She wasn't shy. "You can call me Pandora if you liked. Everyone does."

"It's nice to meet you too, Pandora," I said and gave her hand a shook. I then checked my backpack and took out the camera that Naruto had given me a couple days earlier. I hadn't had much time to check it out more than I liked. I did figure out how to take photos at the station, mostly of the train. "Can I take a photo of you two?"

"Sure, but does it work?" Nigel said. "I thought those devices don't work in Hogwarts."

"It does work," I replied and aimed my camera. The flash nearly blinded both Nigel and Pandora. There was a whizzing noise inside the camera afterwards, and a small hatch open at the back. I took out the produced photo and showed it to Pandora.

"Wow, it's moved!" Pandora called out when she saw herself moving in the photo. She was as excited as I was when I noticed the train in the photo oozing out smokes. "Can I have it?"

I nodded.

"What about me?" Nigel asked.

I took a photo of him with the camera.

"Neat," Nigel said as he examined his photograph. "I should have brought a camera and take a few for my parents as well."

"I could take them for you," I offered. I gave the same offer to Pandora, who accepted. It would be nice to have magical photos to send back home to our parents.

We talked and I learned a bit about them. Unlike Pandora, Nigel was muggle-born like I was. His parents freaked out when bizarre things happened around him. They even had a well-respected priest came to their house and exorcised any demon that was haunting him. My parents would have done that too if they could afford it. It was only when Hogwarts letter came that they learned he was a wizard. Their first reaction wasn't like my parents.

As for Pandora, she was a normal as I could put it. She had both loving parents with well-established and respectable job in the Wizarding World. They taught her magic at an early age, preparing her as much as they could. She was knowledgably about many things, but only when I asked. She didn't like to say more than she had to. She did question about my camera, and she became awe when I told her about Naruto and Kurama.

"They could very well be from Japan. Nine-tail fox is a powerful Youkai in folklore," Pandora said.

"And it could talk?" Nigel asked.

"He," I corrected. Naruto didn't consider Kurama an animal. I didn't either.

"Youkai tends to take on human form to blend in with us so of course they could talk. If they couldn't, it would be very odd," Pandora responded.

"Yeah, I guess," Nigel said and turned to me. "So what House at Hogwarts you want to be sorted in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor just like Harry," I answered.

"Me too," Nigel said and looked around. "Did any of you saw Harry?"

"He's in second year and therefore should be in the next cart," Pandora said. "But I checked. No one saw him. Maybe he couldn't attend this year?"

My heart sank while Nigel sloped against his seat. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be," Pandora said. "You could ask around if you don't believe me."

"I… believe you," I said. There was no reason for her to lie, and she seemed to be interested in Harry as much as me. For the next hour or so, I took photo of the scenery outside and added to my collection. I brought a few albums for the occasion. My parents rarely travel anywhere outside our town, thus much of the world was new to me.

Pandora watched me while Nigel was playing around with his wand. "Doesn't it run out of film?"

I blinked and turned to Pandora. "I don't know," I said and checked the back of the camera. There was no film slot whatsoever. It simply created photo out of nothing.

"How odd," Pandora muttered before turning to the door as a refreshment trolley passed by. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I do," Nigel said while I checked how much allowance I had. It wasn't cheap to attend Hogwarts with everything being brought with gold coins. Gold was expensive!

"That's okay, Colin," Pandora said. "Just give me some of those photos and we will call it even."

"Okay," I said and exchanged some of the photos. Another hour passed by before I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I headed down the corridor, taking note of every cabin along the way. Everyone inside was busy chatting to each other, having a lot of fun. When I took a photo of a group, they stared at me due to the blinding flash of light my camera caused.

"Sorry," I mouthed and headed towards the second year's carriage. The second year cabins were quite different than ours. They weren't as lively as ours were. Perhaps the excitement of Hogwarts had worn out after their first year. I searched the cabins for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What happen? Looking for your boyfriend?"

"Get out of the way, Draco," a brown-haired girl demanded. The boy – Draco – was standing in her way, and she was trying passed him to return to her cabin further down. Throughout the time, he was making fun of her and her blood status while his friends cheered him on. She was a muggle-born like me, and I heard her name was Hermione.

"I wish they didn't fight on here and make up with each other," I muttered and took a snapshot to show Pandora and Nigel. The instant I did, both of them snapped towards me. The flash got me into trouble!

"What you think you're doing?" Draco called out as I took a few steps back and bolted before he could chase after me. During the distraction, Hermione brushed pass him and returned to her room. When I returned to first year's train carriage, I looked back to see if he was following me or not. He didn't, much to my relief. I shouldn't have cause trouble.

I headed to the bathroom to relive myself while the camera was whizzing. It was producing a photo from the sound. I opened the back and took out the photo. Draco and Hermione were yelling at each other in the photo, but no sounds could be heard since I was too far away. Luckily the zoom feature worked.

Then something odd happened. It was something that didn't happen when I'd witnessed them myself.

Draco shoved Hermione against the wall hard. I blinked as she fell onto the ground. He leaned over her and had his hand around her neck, pushing her up against the wall. Then he kissed her.

My jaw dropped as she returned the kiss, passionately. If I didn't see them fighting before, I would have believed they were boyfriend and girlfriend from the photo alone. He then slammed her against the wall and pressed his body against her, causing her to gasp, at least that was what happening from the blush expression on her face.

My eyes went wide as his right hand ran through her clothing and under her blazer while his mouth was fully assaulting hers, not giving her a single moment of breath. She didn't fight back at all. She was into it like I had seen others grownup in the park near home. His other hand went around and cupped her rear under her skirt. It moved along her right leg and pushed around his waist, locking it in place.

 **– To be continued –**

Yes, Celestial God Naruto is in this story, but he's mainly used as a plot device. Picture Perfect Anthology is part of An Item Shop's Tales, revolving around an inter-dimensional item shop run mostly by Naruto & Co. It originated from Fairy Tail, but crossed a lot of world and sells a lot of overpowered artifact for fun just to screw things up. That's all the background you really need to know about CG Naruto, really.


End file.
